Enamorandome del enemigo
by EmmaHermione20
Summary: Que pasaria si comienzas a tener sentimientos, o una atraccion fuerte, por un chico totalmente incorrecto?
1. Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos

Una castaña recien se levantaba, ese dia se iria a la madriguera con sus amigos para luego de unas semanas volver a Hogwarts. El señor Weasley vendria por ella alrededor del mediodia, asi que, como eran apenas las ocho, se levanto para darse una relajante ducha, aunque estaba nerviosa, habia tenido un sueño muy raro. Un sueño hermoso, pero raro. Incluia a un rubio platinado de ojos grises, hermosos, donde se besaban con pasion en un pasillo de la escuela. Ella sabia que eso no pasaria, aunque Draco habia cambiado desde la batalla final, siempre seguiria siendo Draco Malfoy.

Pensando en el, se ducho y se vistio, habia cambiado mucho ese verano, su pelo ya no era enrredado, sino con unos rulos bien formados hasta media espalda, su ropa era mas provocativa, asi que se puso un pantalón corto de jean, que dejaba ver sus finas y largas piernas, junto con una remera con algo de escote, y unas sandalias con un poco de plataforma. Salio de su habitación, eran como las 11, asi que todavía tenia tiempo para desayunar.

Buenos dias mama.

Buenos dias, hija, amanecistes bien?

Muy bien.

Fantastico, tienes tu baul listo?

Si mama, tengo todo preparado.

Bueno, come algo, estas muy delgada.

Esta bien.

Desayuno tranquila, hasta que su mama le hiso una pregunta que hiso que se atragantara con su comida.

Que dijistes mama?

Dije quien es Draco Malfoy.

Porque preguntas? De donde conoces ese nombre?

Bueno, ayer te acostastes temprano, como a las 12 fui a ver si estabas durmiendo, y comenzastes a gritar su nombre.

La castaña se quedo helada, ella gritando el nombre de Malfoy en sueños? Esto esta mal, muy mal, que hacia ELLA soñando con EL?

Entonces hija, me vas a decir quien es?

Amm, pues, el es….

Justo en el momento que iba a responder se escucho el grito de su padre.

Hija, el señor weasley llego por ti!

De la que me salve- susurro la castaña-

Bueno mama, nos vemos en las vacaciones, te quiero mucho, a ti igual papa, adios.

Ella salio de la casa con su baul y subio al auto, busco con la mirada a sus amigos, pero solo vio al Señor Weasley.

Hola Hermione, ellos no pudieron venir, tuvieron que acompañar a Molly al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras, dijeron que te verian en la madriguera.

Esta bien, como esta señor Weasley?

Muy bien, ahora que me asendieron, las cosas mejoraron mucho.

Me alegro muchisimo.

Hablaron un rato, hasta que llegaron a la madriguera, la castaña hiso aparecer su baul en el cuarto de Ginny y fue al jardin para saludar a sus amigos. En cuanto la vieron todos saltaron a saludarla, la primera fue Ginny.

Amiga, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, estar rodeada de hombres me estaba afectando. Pero que te has hecho? Luces fabulosa!

Jajajajaja, gracias por el cumplido Ginny. Ustedes no me piensan saludar?

Harry abrazo a su amiga, y haciendola girar sobre sus pies dijo:

Pero mira, la pequeña Hermione ya es una mujer…

Ya basta Harry, hola Ron.

Hola Hermione, te ves genial.

Gracias, ustedes no estan nada mal tampoco.

Bueno, Hermione tengo algo que contarte e intuyo que tu a mi tambien, asi que si nos disculpan muchachos, nos vamos a nuestra habitación.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo hacia su habitación, entraron e hicieron un hechizo silenciador para que nadie puediera escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

Entonces Hermione? Que es eso que me tenias que contar urgentemente? Cuando recibi tu carta me preocupe.

Tranquila Ginny, no es nada grave, bueno para mi si lo es.

Ya sueltalo!

Bueno, el punto es que todo el verano he tenido sueños raros, con una persona…. Incorrecta. Mi madre dice que por las noches siempre digo su nombre y no puedo parar de pensar en el.

Quien es?

Te lo dire, pero promete que no te enfadaras ni nada.

Dime que no es Harry porque si no…

Claro que no! Harry es mi hermano, no podria. La persona es…. Draco Malfoy.

Que queeeeeeeee?

Si, Ginny lo se, odiame, pegame, todo lo que quieras.

Estas loca? No te hare nada, es mas, te comprendo,

Que dices?

Pues si Hermione, hay que admitir que esta guapisimo! Nos lo cruzamos en el callejón diagon esta mañana, no sabes lo que era, si no estuviera enamorada de Harry, iria por el, te lo aseguro.

Pero Ginny, es Draco Malfoy, lo olvidas?

Vamos Hermione, Voldemort murio, ya no hay nada que temer, hay que disfrutar la vida ahora. Pero dime, que es lo que sientes por el?

La verdad no lo se, me muero de ganas por estar con el, besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo, sin mencionar que no dejo de pensar en el, ademas, algunos de los sueños eran algo... eróticos.

Bueno amiga, tengo una buena y una mala noticia, cual quieres escuchar primero?

Supongo que la mala.

La mala, es que estas enamorada de Malfoy. Pero la buena es que puedes conquistarlo.

Ginny estas loca? Es un amor prohibido, yo no podria.

Vamos Hermione, eso es lo que lo hace interesante! Que sea prohibido! Que este mal! De lo contrario seria aburrido.

Puede que tengas razon, pero el nunca se fijaria en mi, asi que da igual.

Estas bromeando? Te ves fantastica, no vistes lo embobados que se quedaron esos dos al verte?

Esta bien, gracias por escucharme Ginny,eres la mejor.

De nada, ahora bajemos que muero de hambre.


	2. Se te esta haciendo costumbre

Bajamos a cenar, yo estaba muy distante de los chicos, siempre estaba o encerrada en la habitación de Ginny o bajo un arbol, pensando. Toda la familia lo habia notado, asi que 2 meses antes que volvieran a hogwarts, en la cena, estando todos reunidos, la señora Weasley me pregunto:

Bueno Hermione, te hemos notado, algo distante estas semanas, te sucede algo, te sientes mal?

No señora Weasley, es que… estuve pensando mucho, ya sabe, sobre lo que hariamos después de Hogwarts, los examenes, Malfoy…

Todos reaccionaron por el nombre mencionado por la castaña. Ginny carraspeo e intento cambiar de tema, pero Harry interrumpio y dijo:

Que tiene que ver Malfoy en esto, Hermione?

Malfoy? Yo no dije Malfoy, escucharon mal seguro…

Vamos Hermione, dijistes Malfoy, todos lo escuchamos.

Amm, no chicos, escucharon mal, disculpe señora Weasley, podria servirme mas jugo?

Claro Hermione.

Quienes creen que sean los profesores?- Pregunto Ginny, para distraerlos a todos.

Pues, espero que no traigan a Umbridge de nuevo.

No lo haran, tenlo por seguro.

Como lo sabes, Harry?

Kingsley dijo que iban a encerrarla.

Que suerte.

Este año sera genial, al fin estare con ustedes en clases, y Hermione podra ayudarme, verdad?

Claro Ginny.

La señora Weasley entro a la cocina, con una carta en sus manos y dijo:

Bueno chicos, tengo algo que decirles, Arthur y yo nos iremos a Rumania a ver a Charlie, Fred y George vendran con nosotos, al igual que Percy, Bill ya esta hay, asi que solo queda una opcion.

Nos quedaremos solos dos meses en casa?

En tus sueños Ronald, se iran a vivir a la casa de una vieja amiga mia.

Quien, mama?

Narcsisa Malfoy.

Al decir eso, la castaña casi se atraganta con su comida.

Con Malfoy? Mama desde cuando son amigas?

Desde siempre, pero nunca lo dijimos porque si el señor tenebroso se enteraba, nos pondria en peligro a ella tanto como a nosotros. Ahora que el no esta podremos ser amigas libremente, asique empaquen, que hoy por la noche iremos.

Los cuatro chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, cuando las chicas entraron el la habitación de Ginny, Hermione exclamo:

Ginny! Por dios, que voy a hacer ahora! Vivire con el dos meses! Voy a morir, juro que morire.

Hay Hermione por favor, no seas tan exagerada. Esto es lo mejor que te podria pasar, piensalo, su madre es medimaga, asi que no estara en su casa durante el dia, estaremos solos, quien sabe verdad?

Tienes razon, creo que aproverchare la oportunidad, pero no se como, no soy muy buena seduciendo.

Viniste con la persona indicada, Hermione.

Primero que nada, yo te preparare el vestuario para cada dia. Segundo, trata de serle indiferente, miralo sensualmente, pero indiscreta. Trata de llamar su atención, muy disimuladamente, entiendes?

Claro, pero no te pases con el vestuario.

No te preocupes amiga, ahora dúchate, cuando salgas yo te arreglo.

Hermione se ducho, estuvo como media hora, salio y vio que Ginny estaba empacando, al verla sonrío y dijo:

Ponte lo que esta arriba de tu cama Hermione.

Hermione lo vio, no estaba mal, así que lo tomo y se fue al baño a cambiarse. El vestuario consistía en unos pantalones cortos blancos, que resaltaban mucho su trasero, una remera con tirantes al cuerpo, con un visible escote y unas sandalias con plataforma. Cuando salio del baño, se vio en el espejo y penso que no estaba nada mal.

Si que hice un buen trabajo, verdad Hermione? Te ves fabulosa, creeme.

Gracias Ginny, pero ahora que se supone que hago?

Ginny sonrío y comenzó a peinarla, le hizo un peinado muy bonito. Cuando ambas estaban listas, bajaron con los baules listos. Salieron de la casa y se aparecieron en un jardín muy bonito. Narcisa los recibió muy bien, pidió disculpas si alguna ves había sido mala con ellos, especialmente con Hermione, quien acepto gustosa su disculpa. Entraron a la sala, era muy hermosa, tenia unas luces brillantes, unos sillones, una mesa en el centro y una hermosa chimenea.

Cuando entraron, Narcisa se asomo por las escaleras y grito:

Draco, cuando termines baja, por favor, llegaron los muchachos.

Ya voy mama.

Mientras hablaban animadamente, escucharon pasos por las escaleras y todos voltearon, hay estaba el. El chico que había estado en su cabeza durante todo el verano, estaba terriblemente guapo, tenia el pelo despeinado, una camisa blanca con los tres botones de arriba abiertos, dejando ver unos perfectos abdominales-Gracias al Quiddittch- unos pantalones negros con unas zapatillas.

Ginny, al ver que Hermione no dejaba de verlo embobada, le pego un codazo y susurro:

Hermione, vas a necesitar un balde si sigues babeando. Recuerda lo que te enseñe!

Claro, lo siento.

Weasley`s, Potter, Granger.

Hola Malfoy.

Hijo, porque no los llevas a sus habitaciones.

Claro mama, vengan.

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron al rubio por un largo pasillo. La primera era de Harry, que entro para instalarse, la siguiente era de Ron, que tambien entro, la tercera era de Ginny, que sonriendo, se alegro de que se quedaran solos, asi que tambien entro, el ultimo era el de Hermione.

Granger, este es el tuyo.

Gracias Draco.

Como me llamastes?

Draco, acaso no es ese tu nombre?- Pregunto ella provocativamente.

Oh si claro, bueno, mi habitación esta enfrente, si necesitas algo, solo golpea.

Esta bien, gracias.

Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo cerca de los labios. Ella sonrio y entro a su habitación, dejando a un Draco muy confundido en el pasillo. Luego de reaccionar, entro en su habitación. El estuvo todo el verano deseando verla, deseaba tenerla a su lado. Luego de instalarse, Hermione decidio ir con Ginny, a ver si necesitaba ayuda con algo, salio de su habitación, pero no vio que habia un papel en el piso, entonces, perdio el equilibrio y hubiera caido, si no fuera porque unos brazos fuertes la habia tomado por la cintura justo antes de que tocara el piso. Ella abrio los ojos y vio a Malfoy sonriendo, se incorporaron y ella le dijo:

Gracias.

Por nada, por cierto, la cena esta lista, avisale a los demas, yo ire a ayudar a mi madre.

No, mejor tu avisales, y yo ayudo a tu madre.

Como quieras.

Hermione bajo para ayudar a la madre de Draco. Si seria su "Futura Suegra" Tendria que ganarse su cariño. Llego a la cocina y ayudo a poner la mesa, mientras charlaban animadamente de la vida. Draco fue el primero en bajar y sonrio al ver a Hermione hablando alegre con su mama, cuando su madre lo vio, le guiño el ojo y dijo que iria al baño, dejando a la castaña y al rubio solos en la cocina. Ella termino de poner los platos, iba por los vasos cuando tropezo con una pata de la silla, hubiera caido si no fuera, otra ves, que unos brazos la habian tomado por la cintura.

Parece que se te esta haciendo costumbre caerte, Hermione- Dijo el rubio, todavía con ella agarrada.

Y a ti se te hace costumbre salvarme-sonrio Hermione

Ambos estaban muy cerca, sentian sus respiraciones, pero se separaron cuando alguien carraspeo desde el umbral de la puerta...


End file.
